Heart's Content
by wtfandom
Summary: "I want Vermont, with you." / Two falling sparks, one willing fool. What happens when the President of the United States falls in love with someone...who isn't his wife? Can there be a happy ending in the midst of all the jealously, secrets and lies? Will true love prevail? Read and find out. AU (Olitz.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III sat behind his desk trying desperately to focus on his speech for his birthday dinner that evening. It didn't seem fair, really, considering he didn't want the party in the first place. More importantly he didn't want to be subjected to dancing with his oh so lovely wife. Just last night she had told him exactly what she thought of him, and it wasn't in the least bit pleasant.

/

_"Mel, I did not sleep with Olivia Pope." Fitz said calmly._

_"You're lying! I know you're lying! I see the way you look at that woman and you don't even bother to mask the lust in your eyes!" Mellie screamed._

_"You know what? No, Mellie, no. Unlike _some_ people, I remained faithful to you, to our marriage and to our family. I never slept with Olivia Pope or any other woman for that matter." He said in a harsher tone, without raising his voice._

_Mellie looked as if she was caught red handed. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, sticking her nose up in the air in attempt to show superiority, "You are a worthless man Fitzgerald Grant, a complete waste of my time and energy."_

_"Gee thanks, Mel, you should stitch that onto a damn pillow." He said, still as calm as he could be._

_"Go whine to your whore about it."_

_"Don't you _dare_ call her that." Anger seeping into his voice for the first time, his volume increasing ever so slightly._

_"Careful, honey" she spat out the term of endearment, "someone could find out their precious president is all hot and bothered for the one and only Olivia-fucking-Pope." Hate dripping off of every word._

_With that the First Lady stormed towards the door only to pause and compose herself before leaving the room._

/

The sound of his office door opening dragged him out of last night's memories.

"Mr. President, Olivia Po-"

"Send her in." He said eagerly, with a smile on his face.

Olivia Pope was the most exquisite human being he had ever known and she was without a doubt always happily welcomed by the President.

When the door reopened none other than Olivia Pope stepped inside, a warm smile on her face and a serious look in her eyes greeted the President.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled softly, with a slight pause before continuing, "Cy said you were having trouble with your speech for tonight." Olivia said as she set her hand bag in the chair next to her.

Fitz stepped around his desk and motioned for her to take a seat and after they had both gotten comfortable on opposite couches they stared at each other for just a moment. Olivia opened her mouth to speak again but was rendered speechless by the President's next words.

"I want a divorce." He said casually, as if he was discussing the weather. "From Mellie, I want a divorce."

Olivia stared at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"She thinks we slept together."

"That's ridiculous." Olivia argued, knowing that it was indeed untrue.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, not that I would sleep with you, but that I would cheat on her." He admitted. "What's worse is that she's been sleeping with another man for four years. Four years without me touching my wife, without feeling wanted..." He trailed off, Olivia wasn't sure if he realized that he had told her this a year ago, but she let him continue without interruption either way. "What kind of man am I, to not care that my wife is sleeping with someone else. I'm a coward for marrying her, for not waiting for you. The kids are the only good thing to come out of our marriage."

"Mr. President-"

"Fitz"

"What?" She asked, perplexed.

"Fitz. My name is Fitz. I've known you for almost three years now and for the better part of those three years I've spent a great deal of time with you, getting to know you, caring for you. So, call me Fitz. Please. Mr. President just sounds demeaning coming from you. "

"Fine, Fitz, I'll see what I can do about that divorce, but in the mean time let's talk about your speech." Olivia said, her face attempting to remain impassive.

"I do care about you, you know." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Fitz, you've made that quite clear, now-"

"Do you? Care about me I mean."

"_One_, don't interrupt me. _Two_, you know the answer to that." Olivia said patiently, using her fingers to add to her statement.

He let out a laugh that made Olivia's breath hitch, it was so carefree, so.._real_.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Liv." A smile still gracing his features.

"For interrupting or for playing dumb?" Olivia smirked.

"Both."

"Apology accepted, now can we work on your speech?"

"You'll stay here with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Always." She said, with a look in her eyes that Fitz couldn't quite place, but he didn't push it.

"Always." He repeated softly, before they began planning his upcoming speech.

/

**A.N.** Chapter 1 done! Continue? Let me know what you guys think!

To clear a few things up:

》Olivia and Fitz have **never** slept together or even kissed. Reason being I wanted them to both be faithful, more importantly Fitz since he is the one married, however that may change in the next chapter or two ;)

》Karen is Fitz's only child as of right now and she is four.

So let me know what you guys think! **Continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2: White House or Home?

**A.N.**: Thank you guys so much for all of the feedback. I hope this doesn't disappoint you (:

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my overactive imagination.

/

"Yes, Cy," she paused for a moment allowing the man on the phone to speak again. "Yes, I stayed with him until he finished the entire thin-" she tapped her foot impatiently when the man interrupted her.

He kept babbling on, he was stressed; she could hear it in his voice. She knew why of course, James had told him that he was tired of being a dirty little secret, and he wouldn't put up with it no matter how much he loved Cy.

Personally, Olivia hoped that Cyrus would grow a pair and stop hiding his relationship because she'd hate to see him lose a chance at happiness.

"Look Cy, everything has been taken care of. All the way down to the tie he is wearing. Take care of yourself, and Cy? You love someone; you are able to be with them. That's a gift, don't let it slip away." Olivia didn't wait for him to respond before she hung up her phone.

Olivia sighed to herself before she made her way back to her bathroom so she could take a shower. Half an hour later she was in her room with a towel wrapped around her body starring blankly at her closet.

With a sigh she sat down on her bed, contemplating her options. Then she did something she wished she hadn't; she imagined what she'd want to be wearing if she was going with Fitz.

The choice was suddenly obvious. She chose a gold dress that complemented her skin perfectly. It was stunning.

She smoothed the dress down carefully on the bed and walked to the bathroom to accomplish her least favorite task; her hair. Forty-five minutes later her hair was done and her makeup was complete. She slipped on her dress quickly and grabbed her clutch. She went out into her living room and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table when she heard a knock on her door. Confused, she went to the door and looked to see who it was. A man with a rental tux and a name tag that said _Lucas_ stood at her door.

She opened the door cautiously, "Can I help you?" She asked with a little more attitude than she had originally intended, but at this rate she would be late if she didn't wrap this up quickly.

The man smiled nonetheless, "Olivia Pope?" He asked politely.

"Yes..." She replied skeptically.

"I'm here to take you to the ball."

"There must be a mistake, I didn't arrange-"

The man leaned in ever so slightly, and whispered "I have direct orders from the White House to escort you to the ball." He proceeded to hand her a small envelope.

She furrowed her eye brows but accepted the envelope, keeping her eyes on the man as she opened it. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Liv,_  
_I wish I could take you myself, but unfortunately the universe is not granting me my greatest birthday wish yet. So I imagined the least I could do was have someone drive you instead._

_Oh, and Lucas is a family friend, so you don't have to worry about this being on the 11 o'clock news._

_Yours,_  
_Fitz_

She smiled to herself, and looked up to Lucas. "Okay Lucas, why don't we get this show on the road?" She said happily. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

/

"You're going to have to hold my hand." Mellie sighed.

"Says who?" Fitz laughed.

"Me, I say you do. Do you really think the press will think nothing of you and I grimacing at each other the whole night? We're going to have to dance as well, so you better get over the hand holding nonsense." She rolled her eyes so far back Fitz was slightly concerned they might not come back.

Just then they pulled up to the gigantic building where a party in his honor was being held.

They made it through the lines of cameras and security without a problem, other than Fitz's dislike of whose hand he was holding.

He was just about to enter through the double doors when something, rather someone, caught his eye.

Olivia Pope stepped out of a black limo, looking like the answer to all of his prayers. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the stunning woman whom he had the pleasure of calling his...friend.

Mellie turned around when she realized her husband was no longer right behind her. Upon following his eyes she saw the person that was now threatening her beloved First Lady status. Attempting to keep her cool and get her husband's attention, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building.

/

As Olivia stepped out of the vehicle and thanked Lucas for his time she caught a glimpse of the  
President. Just then their eyes met and for a moment it was just them. None of the chaos, cameras, and restrictions. Just two people. Two sparks.

She smiled at him before looking away and greeting the Senator of Virginia, as to not draw attention to the small exchange.

/

Olivia stood in near the table she was assigned, silently observing the people that crowded the halls. The dance floor was to her left and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Fitz dancing with Mellie. With a sigh, she moved to sit down at her table, but just as she began to pull a chair out, a hand caught her shoulder.

Turning around quickly, Olivia let out a sigh of relief when her eyes met Cyrus' relieved face.

"I did it." He said proudly. "He couldn't come to the ball tonight, but I told Fitz about James, and that was enough, Liv. It was enough, for now at least." He smiled. Olivia smiled back knowingly.

"I'm happy for you."

Cyrus looked at her and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

"Why of course." Olivia laughed and took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor and did his best not to step on her feet, much to Olivia's relief.

A few moments later the song ended. And Cyrus looked to Olivia and mouthed '_You're welcome_.'

Olivia looked at him strangely as he dropped one of her hands and made a move towards Mellie and Fitz.

It was only when Mellie and Cyrus began to dace and Fitz stepped closer to her that she realized what he had been up to.

Fitz slowly intertwined their fingers, taking in the feeling of his skin on hers. He slipped his other hand around her waist, stopping at the small of her back. He pulled her closer and they began to dance with an incredible amount of grace.

Their movements were in sync as they searched each other's eyes.

"Hi." Fitz whispered.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"You look...extraordinary." He said, sounding almost breathless.

"Thank you, for the compliment _and_ the car."

"It was the least I could do." He smiled and paused for a moment before adding "Would it be so terrible if Lucas took you back to the White House after this is over?" He asked a little more quietly.

"Fitz, I don't-"

"Please?" He begged.

Olivia's only response was a playful glare. Fitz laughed quietly and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you. I just really don't want to hear you say no."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, if you by any chance find yourself in my office at around 11, you might just find me there as well."

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughed.

Fitz was mesmerized by her. Everything she did made him weak in the knees. They stayed silent until the song was over, and at that point Mellie had barged her way back into her husband's arms. Olivia smirked slightly at the look in his eyes as she walked off the dance floor.

Once she was back to her table, she pulled her phone out of her clutch and checked the time.

10 p.m.

'_One hour_' she thought. She wasn't even sure she should go. Would it be too tempting, being all alone with the man she had wanted for a year now? He was the President after all; there was no room to make mistakes, no second chances.

A few moments later clapping engulfed the room and she looked up to see Fitz at the podium, ready to give his speech.

He started off with a joke, and continued with a thank you to all of those involved in the celebration- just like they had rehearsed.

He did extremely well in Olivia's opinion, but she wasn't entirely impartial when it came to Fitz.

After his speech was over, people began to take their leave. By the time Olivia had made it to her car, it was 10:34 and she had to make a decision.

'_White House or home? White House or home? White House or home?_' she repeated in her head over and over until the words became jumbled up.

Lucas opened the back door for her and waited for her to pull her floor length dress safely inside the vehicle before he closed the door.

When Lucas got back into the car and settled in the driver's seat he offered up the standard question of "Where to?"

After another moment of contemplation, Olivia knew her answer. She also knew her answer was more than just a one night destination. Her choice could very well change the dynamics of her relationship with Fitz forever.

White House or home?

"White House, please." Olivia said as calmly as she could manage.

She settled into the back seat, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

/

**A.N.**: There's Chapter 2!

》I forgot to mention another change I made to this story in chapter one, but in this story, Olivia **never** stopped working at the White House.

》Also, the dress Olivia is wearing is the same gold one she was wearing in **2x08**, in case any of you would like a better visual.

》I have to admit, this chapter was more of a filler until we could get to chapter three. I originally has it set up so that chapter 2 and 3 were combined, but it got too long so I had to split them up.

》The next chapter will be up within the next week and you can_ definitely_ expect more Olitz interaction.

》Let me know what you guys think! (:


	3. Chapter 3: At 1:35 am

**A.N.: **Hey guys! Head's up:

》If you are for some reason a huge fan of Mellie, I highly suggest not reading this story all together, because she is 10x worse in this story than she is on the show.

》**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my overactive imagination

/

10:55 p.m. found President Grant pacing nervously in his office. If she was going to show, she'd be here any minute.

11:00 p.m. found him staring at the clock as if it had wounded him. Where was she? He had been sure she would come.

11:05 p.m. found him running his pointer finger around a small glass of water.

11:10 p.m. had him pacing once again.

11:15 p.m. had him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

Why didn't she come?

Upset didn't even begin to describe his emotions as the minutes kept ticking away, mocking him viciously. He knew there were many explanations as to why Olivia decided she wouldn't show, but almost all of them led to him. He just wanted her here, but maybe he had pushed too far.

/

Olivia thanked Lucas for the ride, and told him she would get a cab when she was ready to leave.

As she went to open her clutch to get his tip, he stopped her and said, "It's okay, driving you to a glorified birthday party was my pleasure." He laughed and told her to have a good night.

She shook her head slightly and laughed, waving to him as he drove away before turning around and strutting towards security with the kind of confidence that only she could carry so eloquently.

She stopped once she reached the main gate and handed her I.D. to the security guard.

"Hey Morris, how are you tonight?" Olivia smiled politely.

"Better now that I've seen you Ms. Pope." He laughed as he scanned her I.D. and handed it back to the woman next to him.

She laughed and slid her I.D. back into her clutch.

"Have a good night Morris." She said as she began to walk away.

Morris waved and chuckled light heartedly, "You too Ms. Pope."

Olivia strutted on once more, and as she made her way into the entrance of the White House she pulled her phone out of her clutch to check the time.

10:50 p.m., she had plenty of time to make it to his office.

Olivia walked the halls of the building that she had come to know like the back of her hand, only stopping when she heard a familiar voice screaming in the opposite direction she was heading.

Confused and undoubtedly curious she followed the sound of the voice, the voice of a woman who should definitely not be screaming so openly, what with people still working late.

She rounded the corner to find Mellie Grant, First Lady of the United States, yelling at a four-year old Karen Grant, who had tears streaming down her face.

'_America's angel_,' they called her, she was a spitting image of her father, and she truly was an angel.

"-SHUT UP KAREN FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST BE QUIET! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE A SPOILED BRAT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!" was all Olivia had to hear before she intervened.

Olivia loved that little girl, so in retrospect she did not regret her initial reaction to the situation.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Olivia yelled equally as loud as Mellie was.

Mellie spun quickly on her heels and marched right up to Olivia, all but dragging Karen by the hand along with her. The first thing Olivia noted was the putrid smell of alcohol rolling off of the woman in waves.

"_Oh look_, Olivia Pope is here to save the day!" Mellie waved her hands up and down at Olivia for emphasis. She looked down at her daughter, with a kind of disgusted look you rarely saw a mother give her child. "I tried to get her to sleep, she only wanted her father. I suppose you'll have to do, considering you spend more time with him than I do." Mellie grimaced and eyed Olivia before pushing Karen towards the younger woman.

Karen tripped a little then fell into Olivia and gripped onto her like a lifeline. In return, Olivia placed her hand on the small girls back for security.

Mellie rolled her eyes and waved her hand behind her as she walked away.

"Olivia Pope, you'll take everything from me, won't you?" She mumbled to herself as she rounded a corner.

Now that Mellie was gone, Olivia took the opportunity to squat down in front of the distraught little girl her face was blotchy and her eyes were red. She gasped for air as she tried to calm herself and stop crying. She could feel how hot Karen had gotten by working herself up when she ran her hands up and down her pajama clad body.

Olivia gently wiped away the girl's tears and held her face in between her palms. "Karen, listen to me, shhh, take a deep breath, okay? Here, I'll do it with you." The pair sat together, breathing deeply until the Karen's crying had simmered into a small whimper every now and then.

Karen held her hands up in a 'pick me up' motion and Olivia happily obliged.

"Livvie?" Karen asked quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" Olivia smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She cooed, and she wasn't lying. Olivia had known Karen for a year now, and before Mellie began to detest her, Karen spent much of her time by Olivia's side. Fitz called her a mini-Olivia once, which left Karen beaming and Mellie downright angry.

Either way, Olivia loved the little girl in her arms and seeing Mellie act like that, drunk or not, both broke her heart and made her livid.

Olivia walked slowly towards Fitz's office, humming a soft tune in Karen's ear. Karen gazed up at her with heavy Caribbean blue eyes and listened intently to Olivia.

Within a few minutes of their journey to the Oval Office, Karen had fallen asleep with her head buried in the crook of Olivia's neck. Olivia continued to hum softly until she reached Fitz's door.

She looked at the clock on Lauren's desk before entering.

11:30 p.m. '_Damn_' she thought, hoping Fitz didn't think she wasn't going to show, although, she doubted he was thinking anything _but _that.

/

Fitz's head snapped up when he heard the soft click of the door.

It was dark in his office now, with only a small lamp on the desk and another in the corner to light the room. He strained his eyes to see who was entering.

"Liv?" He whispered hopefully.

Olivia adjusted the girl that was still fast asleep so she could enter the room. As soon as she was fully inside, Fitz was able to make out the silhouette of Olivia and what appeared to be his daughter.

"Liv wha-is that Karen?" He asked, though he already knew the answer, he rounded the desk and got to them just as Olivia was using her hip to push the door closed. He helped her close the door and examined his daughter from her sleeping position in Olivia's arms to make sure she was unscathed.

"Shh, she's fine now." Olivia whispered and quickly recapped what had happened.

"She did what?!" Fitz whispered in a harsh tone.

"We can talk about it all you want another time, but I don't want her to have to hear it if she wakes up, plus if I tell you again, I must hand her to you and share a few choice words with _that_ woman."

Fitz felt his anger evaporate when he took a moment to notice the position Olivia and Karen were in. It looked so natural, like they had done it all their lives. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. Karen was fast asleep with one arm draped over Olivia's shoulder, and the other resting limply at her side.

Olivia didn't take much notice to him as she gave her full attention to the girl in her arms, slowly stroking her curly hair and continuing to hum quietly.

After several moments they agreed to move to the couch so Olivia could get out of her heels. Olivia sat down carefully and adjusted Karen so she was holding her bridal style. Fitz knelt down in front of Olivia and slipped off her heels, she moaned quietly at the sweet relief her feet felt in that moment.

Fitz kicked off his shoes and propped himself up on the arm rest. He then motioned for Olivia to lie down. She thought for only a moment before she rotated her body so that her legs were stretched out and her head rested on Fitz's shoulder. Karen was still splayed out on top of Olivia, nestled safely against the back of the couch.

They sat there for what felt like forever. They didn't talk, no one dared to break the silence of the reverie they found themselves in. Moments such as this were rare, especially for them.

Tomorrow morning, he would be the President of the free world and she would be the staff. She was okay with that though, because she had a feeling deep inside the parts of her soul that still dared to hope and dream, that they had many moments such as this ahead.

/

Fitz sat silently and recalled the night's events. Who would have thought he would be lying down on a couch with his daughter and Liv before the night was through? Not that he was complaining, this moment, with them, it was remarkable. He absorbed every moment and every touch. He watched as Olivia starred at Karen with nothing but love in her eyes as she stoked her hair and continued to hum a tune he couldn't quite place.

/

_10:55 p.m. found President Grant pacing nervously in his office. _

_11:00 p.m. found him staring at the clock as if it had wounded him. _

_11:05 p.m. found him running his pointer finger around the rim of small glass of water._

_11:10 p.m. had him pacing once again._

_11:15 p.m. had him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands._

And 1:35 a.m. had him realizing one fact that was blatantly obvious; he was truly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with Olivia Pope.

/

**A.N.:** Chapter 3!

》Okay, I have a question to ask you all:

**Should Jerry Jr. be in this story?**

My problem is, I am unsure if I want to completely focus on Olivia's adorable relationship with Karen, or spend equal amounts of time with Karen and another child.

If he were to be in this story he would be 10 years old, as stated in Chapter 1.

I'm torn guys, review or message me to let me know what you think about Jerry and the story as a whole. (:

Happy reading xx


	4. Chapter 4: Valerie

**A.N.:** Hey guys! So, I received mixed opinions on the Jerry Jr. issue. However, in the end I decided to exclude him from the story, because I think it will be more beneficial to the character development to focus on one child...for now ;)

Also, I want to clear things up because there is a flashback in this chapter:

》Olivia has known Fitz for about three years.  
\- starting from the end of the campaign when Cyrus brought Olivia in to save them all the way to what is the present in the story.  
\- Fitz is at the beginning of his third year as President.  
\- Defiance never happened

》As mentioned in Chapter 1, nothing romantic has happened between Fitz and Olivia, even though they both felt an attraction towards the other, they were oblivious to the other's feelings.

》Also, Karen was one, almost two when Olivia met her.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Scandal or ABC in general, I also have no ownership of _Valerie_ by Amy Winehouse

/

1:35 a.m. had him realizing one fact that was blatantly obvious; he was truly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with Olivia Pope.

/

Fitz woke with a start, not quite sure where he was. He opened his groggy eyes slightly and allowed them to adjust to the darkness in the room. There was very little light coming through the window so he knew for sure it was still quite early, 6-6:30 a.m. at the latest.

After rubbing his eyes he finally registered the weight on top of his body and snapped his eyes open, only to see Olivia and Karen cuddled up together on top of him.

He smiled at the scene in front of him, and carefully reached over to the coffee table to grab his phone. He quickly opened up the camera and captured the moment. His smile only grew when he realized the dream he had, had not been a dream at all. He watched them for several minutes, thanking God for every breath they took.

Fitz knew he would have to wake Olivia up soon so that she could throw on a change of clothes before her colleagues came into work. He sighed at the thought. All he wanted was to sleep next to her every night and wake up to her every morning.

He knew he had to talk to Cyrus, today. He didn't know how much longer he could go without spending all of his life with her.

Olivia inhaled deeply before her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, we shouldn't have fallen asleep in here. There's a camera." She whispered sleepily.

He chuckled at her choice of first words, "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

"Good morning, Fitz. We shouldn't have fallen asleep in here, there's camera." She reiterated, this time with a small smile on her face.

"Probably not, but I really don't care. I haven't slept that well in, well ever, and that's saying something, Liv, because this couch is ancient."

Olivia laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Karen.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven." He said after checking his phone. "We can stay here for a few more minutes, can't we?" He sounded desperate.

"Yeah, a few more minutes." She nodded and raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I want to kiss you, but I'd rather our first kiss not be in front of your daughter." Olivia chuckled and rubbed her thumb across his cheek softly.

"I want to kiss you too." He whispered and pressed his lips to the top of her head before they both rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Is Tom on surveillance right now?" Olivia asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, he was on the schedule last time I checked." He answered, more focused on the intoxicating smell of her hair than who was in charge of surveillance, because quite frankly, he didn't give a damn.

"You're awfully calm about all of this." She noted.

"You bring out the best in me." He laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed merrily. "You just better hope no one saw me prancing around with your daughter or Mellie acting possessed. That would be quite the mess to clean up."

"We can handle it." He smirked.

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Livvie, don't stress it, we'll handle it if we have to."

She nodded slowly and turned back around to look at the girl sleeping on top of her. She stroked her hair slowly; it was becoming a habit of hers at this point.

"Do you know you and Karen are the only people that have ever called me Livvie?" She said absent mindedly 0after a few moments of silence.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that a bad thing? If you don't like it I'm sure I can get her to call you Liv instead-"

She raised her hand and blindly felt around his face until she found his mouth and covered it.

"Shh that's not what I meant. I love it. It makes me feel..." she paused while thinking, "it makes me feel like I have a family, and I've never felt that way before."

He grinned widely, "You do have a family, Liv, right here with us."

"I know." She smiled up at him.

Just then she felt the little girl on top of her squirm slightly.

She yawned and opened her groggy eyes, "Livvie?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Good morning sweetheart." Olivia cooed.

"Morning baby." Fitz chimed in.

Karen's eyes immediately found her father and the confused look on her face only grew more so, "Daddy? What are we all doing on the couch? Couches aren't meant for sleepin' silly!" She giggled.

Olivia sat up and Karen jumped on Fitz who immediately took on his role as 'tickle monster'.

She watched them for a moment before realizing how much time had passed. She quickly scooped up her phone and checked the time.

7:40 a.m.

Her eyes widened she looked at Fitz.

"Uhh, Fitz I have to get going." She said quickly as she collected her things.

"Oh Livvie don't go!" Karen pouted.

Olivia cocked her head to the side and knelt down. She grabbed the little girl's hands and looked her in the eye, "I'll see you later, baby, I promise. I just have to get out of this dress right now and do some work, but we'll see each other soon." Olivia smiled brightly, hoping to soothe the girl.

"Okay like how soon though Livvie?" Karen's pout face still firmly in place.

Fitz couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat at the interaction between the two.

Olivia glared at him playfully before turning back to Karen, but just as she opened her mouth Fitz gave the little girl the answer she was hoping for.

"Livvie will see us later today, Karbear." He smiled at his daughter.

"Yay!" Karen squealed.

Olivia shot another look at Fitz for promising Karen something that may or may not happen, but she couldn't stay mad long, because she knew that Fitz was just as hopeful as the little girl that that would happen.

"I'll do my best." She smiled and ran her fingers down the girls arm as she stood back up.

"Bye Fitz, bye Karen, I'll see you guys later." She waved.

"Love you Livvie!" Karen squealed happily.

"Love you both" she responded quickly, as if it was the most natural and obvious thing on the planet. She didn't look back as she exited the room, and little did she know she left a wide-eyed president behind at her parting words.

/ **1 year ago** /

"Olivia there you are!" came Mellie's happy voice.

Olivaia turned around to look at Mellie who had a smile on her face and a three-year old Karen on her hip.

"Hello Mellie," Olivia said politely, "hello Karen." She added with a smile.

"Karen has been begging to spend some time with you and, if you don't mind, I was going to ask you to watch her for awhile. I know how much you like her and I've been dying for some time with Fitz." She finished with a suggestive wink.

Olivia had to hold in a gag but happily accepted the little girl.

"Oh damn," Mellie sighed, "I forgot her little stuffed bear."

"It's alright, Mellie. I don't mind getting it. Is it in her nursery?"

"Yeah it should be sitting right next to the rocking chair. Ugh, Liv, you're the best." Mellie turned to walk away but swiftly turned on her heel and added, "Oh and I think the nurse has a normal schedule for Karen, when she eats and sleeps, but I'm not really sure. Fitz usually does all of that crap." Mellie laughed at her words; however the humor in a mother taking no interest in her child was nonexistent to Olivia.

Olivia faked a smile as Mellie walked away, and she finally turned down to Karen who was playing with her hair as gently as a three year old could.

Olivia laughed at her which caused Karen to giggle loudly.

"Livvie!" She said happily as she put her hands on the sides of Olivia's face.

Olivia laughed again, "Come on sweet girl, we have to go get Valerie." she said, referring to the bear that Karen has been obsessed with since her second birthday.

A few short weeks before said birthday, Karen had babbled about wanting a bear she had seen whilst they were campaigning in North Carolina.

Olivia, vaguely remembering the toddler pointing out a bear in Asheville, a small mountain town that was a crucial voting point, just as Defiance, Ohio was, knew she had to go and get the stuffed animal for her.

Olivia hadn't gotten anything for Karen yet, because her birthday was still a few weeks away. However, Olivia remembered wanting for things all of her childhood, only to receive scolds and punishments in return.

She had come to care for the child in the short time she had known her, and wanted to get her something special. So, a week later when they were taking a three day reprieve from campaigning, she hopped on a flight to Asheville, North Carolina and went into one of the shops downtown where Karen had seen the bear.

When Karen's birthday came around she received several stuffed animals and other toys from people working on the campaign, family and friends. However, Karen really only seemed interested in two things: a beautifully illustrated, one of a kind fairytale book from her father, and a small brown bear from Olivia.

Mellie had been slightly agitated at this fact, but got over it quickly as to avoid tarnishing her pristine reputation.

Karen had insisted on naming her Valerie after walking into Olivia's office and hearing her humming along to _Valerie_ by Amy Winehouse.

"Livvie!" Karen squealed, pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Yes I know baby." Olivia nodded as she opened the door to Karen's nursery.

Karen wiggled herself out of Olivia's arms and ran to go and get Valerie. Once Karen had scooped up her beloved stuffed animal, she immediately made her way back towards Olivia and held her hands up so that the older woman would pick her up. Olivia bent down and did as she was instructed to do, and made her way over to a small table where Karen's schedule sat, no doubt untouched by Mellie.

Olivia memorized it as quickly as she could, not wanting to rely on a piece of paper to take care of a child. Karen was just that: a child, Mellie's child, but Mellie sure as hell didn't act like it.

Karen was absent mindedly playing with Valerie when her eyes snapped to Olivia. "Can we go to your office and listen to music?"

Olivia's heart ached for the girl, who was so used to spending her days in office after office, much like Olivia was until her father shipped her off to boarding school. Olivia had only ever seen her go outside for photo shoots and when Fitz took her out to spend time with her, which was as often as he could of course, but he _was_ the President after all.

"I have a better idea, what if we go down stairs to the kitchen and get some food so we can have a picnic outside?" Olivia smiled at Karen.

Karen's eyes widened dramatically and she smiled. "Oh yes! Can Valerie come too?"

Olivia nodded and playfully said, "Of course! It wouldn't be a picnic without her!"

As the pair made their way down to the kitchen, Karen babbled about her fairytale book, Disney princesses, her father, and just about everything else under the sun.

"Do you love me Livvie?" Karen asked seriously.

Olivia's eyes immediately found hers and she said without a doubt in her mind, "Karen Elizabeth Grant, I love you with _all_ my heart."

"Do you love mommy?" She asked.

"Yes." Olivia lied.

"Do you love daddy?"

"_Yes_." Olivia wasn't quite sure why she had responded so quickly.

/

Olivia and Karen sat down on two chairs in the kitchen as they waited for the cook to make a small picnic for the two. The cook, Daniel, smiled warmly at the pair. The way the two were acting, one would assume they were mother and daughter. Daniel even went so far as to put their lunch into a woven basket to add to the ambiance. He also threw in an extra sandwich because he happened to know that the President would be taking his lunch break at roughly the same time Ms. Pope and Miss Grant would be in the rose garden having their picnic. Daniel knew the President wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with his daughter…or Ms. Pope.

Olivia smiled at him as she took the basket from him. "Thank you Daniel, have a good day."

Daniel smiled back at her, admiring the fact that she did her best to remember even the lowest ranking staff members' names. "You too, Ms. Pope."

Olivia grabbed Karen's hand and the two walked through the White House, accumulating two security guards on the way, until they finally reached the rose garden just outside the West Wing.

Olivia set the blanket she had taken from her office and laid it down before placing the basket on top. She opened up the basket and reached in to receive the two sandwiches that Daniel had made, only when she reached in did she realize there were not two, but three sandwiches in the basket. Olivia furrowed her brows but continued to unpack their lunch nonetheless.

A few minutes later Karen looked up from the small pieces of strawberry she was eating and asked with wide eyes, "Can you please play the Valerie song? It's my favorite."

Olivia laughed at the face Karen was making with strawberries smeared over her mouth. "Sure, baby." Olivia replied as she picked up her phone and scrolled though her phone and found the song that Karen had adored since the first time she heard it. As soon as the song started playing, Olivia stood up only to bend down and scoop Karen up and prop the little girl on her hip and sway to the music. Karen giggled loudly and sang along to the song, as well as any three-year old could.

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself__  
__And I look across the water__  
__And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
__And in my head I paint a picture"_

Olivia continued to sway and spin around with Karen and she closed her eyes to allow herself to embrace everything in this moment: the sun on her face, Karen on her hip, the smell of the blooming roses, and the soft breeze that swept through her hair.__

_'Cause since I've come on home,__  
__Well my body's been a mess__  
__And I've missed your ginger hair__  
__And the way you like to dress__  
__Won't you come on over__  
__Stop making a fool out of me__  
__Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard footsteps surrounding her and furrowed her brows at the sight of a few secret service members standing like soldiers around her. However, the girl in her arms squealing cleared up any confusion that remained on her mind.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl." He smiled happily. Olivia's eyes widened at the voice that haunted her sleep and she spun on her heels and came face to face with the President of the United States. Karen wiggled out of Olivia's arms and jumped into her father's embrace.

"Hi." He said softly, looking at Olivia.

"Hi" came her breathless reply.__

_"Valerie__  
__Valerie__  
__Valerie__  
__Valerie__"___

The song continued to play in the background as they looked at each other

"Don't stop on my account." He whispered, causing Olivia to blush. "No, no, don't be embarrassed, please. Thank you for caring for Karen, I know she appreciates it. She loves you, you know." He added, resting his hand on her shoulder, only to feel the woman in front of him stiffen at his touch. He furrowed his brows but smiled at her response nonetheless.

"And I love her, Mr. President." She replied.

"I'm glad you two are spending time together, you are a better influence and role model than the nurse." He laughed, trying to ignore the fact that she had called him "Mr. President."

Olivia smiled back, doing her best not to keep her eyes trained on his lips. "It's no problem, when Mellie asked me to watch her I didn't think twice before accepting." Olivia said, her eyes on the child in the man's arms, her hand going up to stoke Karen's curly hair.

"Wait, Mellie asked you to watch her?" He asked confusion clearly on his face.

Olivia's eyes moved towards Fitz's slowly, recalling the conversation she had with Mellie.

_"Karen has been begging to spend some time with you and, if you don't mind, I was going to ask you to watch her for awhile. I know how much you like her and I've been dying for some time with Fitz." _

Olivia's eyes remained blank as she realized it wasn't Fitz that Mellie wanted "alone time" with.

"I-I don't-" Olivia stopped herself and looked at Fitz.

"Liv?" He asked, hurt filling his eyes.

"I think she got caught up doing something with the new artwork selection for the East Wing." Olivia lied.

"You're lying." He stated.

Karen's eyes widened and looked her father, "Livvie doesn't lie!" she screeched.

"You're right, Karbear"

He covered Karen's ears and leaned into Olivia's ear. "Please don't lie to me, I know she's cheating on me."

Olivia tried to hold in the gasp that wanted to escape.

"Can we just have lunch together, please?"

Olivia thought the least she could do is have lunch with poor man. So that's what she did, she sat down on the blanket, and had a picnic with the President.

/

**A.N.:** Chapter 4! How was it?

》Please let me know what you guys think or if you have any suggestions/hopes for this story.

》I thought I'd give you guys a happy chapter now, because there are rough seas ahead, my friends.


	5. Chapter 5: I Choose Her

**A.N. **To anyone who read the original Chapter 5: disregard it. After careful consideration I decided that I did not like the flow of the chapter, or how it ended. I am replacing it with this one in hopes that it will be better than the original.

/**Present **/

As Olivia Pope ventured closer to her office, still sporting her dress from the night before, she pondered the future, more specifically, her future with Fitz and Karen. Olivia couldn't allow Mellie's behavior towards Karen to continue, and she knew Fitz wouldn't stand for it either. Last night had just been Mellie yelling, but Olivia didn't want to sit around and wait to see how far the woman would take her disgusting behavior.

Olivia thought of how it felt last night, sleeping in Fitz's arms and Karen cuddled firmly into her side. They had crossed a line. A line that Olivia never wanted to cross, though she couldn't bring herself to regret it. It had felt too.._right._ To regret the decision she made last night would be the same as saying her feelings were nonexistent.

Fitz wanted a divorce, and he would get one eventually. Olivia, as much as she supported the idea of getting Mellie as far away from Karen as possible, wondered if this divorce would cost Fitz the presidency.

Olivia wondered if he'd even care.

He had told her several times over the past few months that he wanted to change America for the better, but he felt as though he wasn't doing that while sitting behind a desk. Olivia knew he wouldn't want a second term. Her only question was if he'd even want to finish _this_ term.

Olivia finally made it to her office, drawing little attention as she slipped through the door. Olivia always kept two extra outfits in her office for unexpected dilemmas such as this. She swiftly slipped out of her floor length dress and into one of her signature power suits. She touched up her hair and face and sat down at her desk with a low sigh.

Olivia wondered if she'd ever get to be with Fitz. Life wasn't a fairy tale and her time on the planet had proven this to be true, so she had never expected to live happily ever after.

Maybe Fitz would prove her wrong.

/

Cyrus Beam all but jogged to the Oval Office, gripping a folder in his right hand like a life line.

He opened the door to the President's office despite Lauren's protests, saying that the President had requested no interruptions whilst he spent time with his daughter.

Fitz looked up at the older man from his spot on the floor with Karen, taking in his expression.

"Uhh, Karen? Lauren is going to take you back to your room while daddy and uncle Cy talk for a bit, okay?"

Karen nodded mutely, much too interested in her teddy bear to care where she was going. Fitz stood up and kissed Karen on her head as Lauren rushed in to take the little girl out of the office.

"What happened?" Fits said, his presidential mask slowly taking over his face.

"Are you sleeping with Olivia?" Cyrus blurted out.

Fitz's eyes widened in a way that would be comical if Cyrus didn't look as though he was on the verge of having a heart attack, "No of course not, I-"

"But you slept _together_, didn't you?" Cyrus interrupted, handing over the folder he had been carrying.

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows at his closest friend's behavior, but immediately understood the frazzled expression on Cyrus' face after taking one look at the contents of the folder.

There was a stack of pictures from the surveillance videos recorded the night before. He could clearly see Olivia resting peacefully on top of him along with Karen.

"It was an accident to fall asleep in here," Fitz began," but I do _not_ regret sleeping soundly for the first time in several years with Olivia Pope and my daughter wrapped in my arms." He finished, not a hint of regret in his eyes or words.

"You realize this could end your presidency, don't you? If anything gets out and rumors start spreading, America won't want an unfaithful man as president."

Fitz nodded, staying silent for a moment, wanting to contemplate his next words carefully.

"Cy, I love being President, but I love Olivia Pope more. If I can't have both, I choose her. I'll _always_ choose her."

Cyrus stared at Fitz for a long moment before nodding. "I won't stand in between the two of you. You both already have enough obstacles in front of you. All I ask is that you keep this on the down low until you get a divorce. I don't need a sex scandal on my hands."

Fitz smirked at the begging tone in Cyrus' voice but nodded compliantly. Cyrus let out a relieved sigh and shook the folder in his hand as he walked towards the door. "I already had the tape destroyed and I'll be burning these within the hour."

Fitz laughed, not the least bit concerned about the pictures. Cyrus paused at the door for a moment only to mutter something about the two of them finding somewhere without 24/7 surveillance.

And that's exactly what he did.

/

Olivia sat on her couch with a glass of wine positioned loosely in her fingers. The 11 o'clock news was turned down low and Olivia stared blankly at the screen. It had been an uneventful day at work, and she had managed to stop by Karen's room and take her out to the rose garden for her lunch break. Mellie was nowhere to be seen, no doubt nursing a nasty hangover. Fitz had back to back meetings for the majority of the day, but they passed each other in the hallway in between one of his meetings. They had both been walking swiftly in opposite directions when they stuck out their pinkies ever so slightly to brush against each other. Olivia had butterflies in her stomach like a teenage girl who just got a note from her crush. Time always seemed to slow down when they were in the same room, faces passed and voices carried through in what felt like an echo of reality.

A soft knock on her front door brought her attention back to the real world. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who would be at her door at this hour. She adjusted her position on the couch until her feet were placed firmly on the rug beneath her and padded her way towards the front door. She stood up on her toes and looked through the peep hole, shocked to see who was on the other side of the door.

She quickly closed the iron peep hole and unlocked the door.

"You can't be here." Olivia said immediately, not stepping aside to let her visitor in.

"Hello to you too, beautiful." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fitz…" She said with a hand up motioning for him to stop. "You can't be here."

"I _can_ be here, but I will leave if you don't _want_ me to be."

Olivia looked into his eyes intently before stepping aside as Fitz slid past her.

"Alright, _why_ are you here?" Olivia asked. He had never come to her apartment before, which made her feel a little uneasy. She wanted him here of course, but given all the variables she wasn't quite sure this was a good idea.

Fitz chuckled deeply, making Olivia's breath hitch. He moved into her living room, giving a nod of approval at the décor. "I like it. It's very…you."

"Fitz…" His name came out as a warning.

"I missed you." He shrugged slightly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was a simple statement, one that had been overused throughout history, but this wasn't a cookie cutter statement. This was different. This was blatant need. Olivia wasn't used to being needed.

"Where's Karen?" Olivia asked, slightly worried he hadn't thought this little escapade all the way through.

"I didn't leave her with Mellie if that's what you're implying." He replied, his smile never fading. Her deep concern for his daughter's well being warmed his soul. He was acutely aware that she just might care about Karen more than Mellie did.

"No, that's not what I was implying, because if I thought you were that irresponsible, 1. I never would've voted for you and 2. I would be storming into the White House to go and rescue Karen." Olivia said, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point.

"She's with Cyrus, Karen was always the only child he ever enjoyed spending time with. I told him not to leave her alone with Mellie." Fitz's gaze changed from amusement to admiration as he looked at Olivia. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?"

"Being you." He said as he took a few steps towards her.

Olivia tried to focus on breathing as he began to invade her personal space. He moved behind her and hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt her.

"One month," he sighed "one month and this ring will be nothing but a bad memory." He said, gesturing to his left ring finger. He brushed a few strands of hair off of her neck, and his lips moved to kiss her exposed skin.

Olivia stayed silent for a moment, focusing on the way his toned body felt against hers, when it finally registered in the far off coherent part of her brain.

Olivia pushed off of his chest lightly, "Then we will continue this in one month."

His expression resembled that of a sad puppy when she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I should have asked you first, I-" He began rambling on, afraid he had made her uncomfortable.

Her heart melted at his concern but she quickly calmed him when she held a finger up to his lips. "Fitz, I want this, I want _you_, but you have stayed strong for so long. All these years you have stayed faithful when she couldn't bother to return the favor. You did that, Fitz. Now you only have one month left. One month and I am all yours."

Fitz was astounded by the fact that the love he had for the woman in front of him never ceased to grow and strengthen. Every word she said and everything she did preached to the very depths of his soul.

She looked into his eyes and watched as emotions danced across his dilated pupils.

"Stay." She whispered, hoping she didn't sound as vulnerable as she felt.

He took her hand in his and led her to the couch she had been sitting on nearly half an hour ago. He positioned himself against the armrest, just as he had the night before, and pulled her carefully down on to him. She cuddled into his side easily and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. Fitz tilted his head ever so slightly to place an innocent kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes at the sensation, praying that this wasn't a dream; praying that she had a chance.

"Promise you won't give up on me; on us." Olivia said suddenly, gripping on to his crisp, white dress shirt like a lifeline.

His heart ached for her, and he held her a little tighter. "I choose you, Livvie. I choose you. I'm not going anywhere."

She repeated those words over and over in her mind for the next twenty minutes as they sat still in her living room in silence, holding each other close. She was drawn out of her own thoughts when he spoke once more.

"The divorce as a whole is expected to take a month to finalize, but I don't want Mellie around Karen or you for that long. I want her gone."

Olivia nodded and considered her options. "We could speed up the divorce by eliminating the option of her having visitation rights with Karen. All we'd have to do is provide evidence of Mellie's behavior towards Karen. I am a witness, so I could testify, and I am sure at least one of the surveillance cameras have caught her doing something less than mother-worthy. It will be dirty. It could mean war. Mellie is manipulative and there is no telling what she will try to pull, but we have to make sure that Karen will never have to deal with Mellie unless she chooses to do so herself."

Fitz nodded somewhat reluctantly. He knew that this could destroy Mellie's reputation, and had nothing ever happened to Karen, he wouldn't actively take everything away from his soon to be ex-wife. However, there was a difference between cheating on a dead marriage and being borderline abusive. Karen was his baby. He had never yelled at her, there was never a reason to. She was four for God's sake. A stern tone in his voice was enough for her to see the error of her ways.

Olivia waited for him to have some time to soak in all of the information she had given him before speaking up "I'll get on it first thing in the morning."

They sat there long after the candles on her coffee table blew out and her TV shut off. When suddenly there was a quick knock on the door followed by a frantic secret service member who didn't bother to wait for a response before barging in and immediately making eye contact with the President.

"Tom?" Fitz asked, confusion lacing the name.

Tom's hand was pressed to his ear piece, presumably receiving information about whatever had him in such a strange disposition.

"Mr. President, we have a situation at the White House, we need to leave immediately."

_This is bad_, Olivia thought as she moved out of the way, allowing Fitz to get up.

"Ms. Pope, you've been requested as well."

Fitz spun quickly on his heel and made eye contact with a wide-eyed Olivia.

"It's K-" Tom began.

"Karen." Olivia and Fitz whispered in unison before rushing out of the door.

/

**A.N.** Again, I apologize for my lack of updating, and my failed attempt at the first Chapter 5 I wrote. Hopefully this one will be better. We have some rocky waters ahead, but our little Olitz family will get through it together.

Thoughts?

Also please remember this whole story, excluding flashbacks, has taken place in the span of two days, just a lil perspective reminder.


End file.
